Snapshots: Kogan
by milkteethbabydoll
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots. Kogan.
1. Hugs

**Authors note:** For _Ashes of the Wicked_. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Logan likes hugs. Especially unexpected hugs. Especially unexpected hugs from Kendall.<p>

"What's gotten into you?" he can barely say through the others shoulder.

"I just... missed you, okay?"

Logan sighed rolling his eyes and gives Kendall a look full of laughter that, quite obviously read 'You idiot.' Nevertheless, Logan didn't hesitate in winding his arms around Kendall's waist and squeezing back.

"I was only gone a week, you goober."

"That's seven days too long if you ask me. Next time you go to one of those conventions I'm stowing away in your suitcase."

Logan laughed into the blonds shoulder and bit his earlobe playfully.

"Hey, no need for biting. Then again..." Kendall grinned toothily at the smaller boy, releasing his person long enough to drag him to the sofa, ignoring the squawk of protest at being manhandled.

Nudging Kendall's arms open, Logan snuggles into his chest and sighs. "I missed you." He whispers after a moment.

"I missed you too." The blond whispered back, wrapping his arms around the brunet.

Logan likes hugs. But, more importantly, Logan likes Kendall hugs.


	2. Tired?

**Authors Note:** Trying very hard to get back into the groove of things. I think everything's starting to flow again. Sorry if it's not in character... I'm really trying to work on the combo of narration and dialogue. I'm getting better! :D

**Summary:** The thought that BTR could have turned out differently if it weren't for the bond between them. Family! Whee! Just the thought. It's fluffy friendship, Kogan-y hints. (Everything I write is implied slash. c:)

* * *

><p>"Does it ever make you tired?" Logan asked. He bit his lip, shutting the door and locking it behind them after the words had left his mouth.<p>

"Does what make me tired?" Kendall answered with a question of his own. He turned his head, gaze lifting to look at his friend as he sat next to him on the sofa, a soft, encouraging smile pushing itself into place on his mouth. He didn't have to say 'you can ask me, you can tell me anything you want' because the smile did that for him.

"Being you?" Logan asked, a small smile barely curling up one corner of his own mouth. There was no teasing or humor there. Just a friend asking a genuine question after a hard day.

Kendall hummed, eyes sliding away from Logan's face as he considered the question. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Everything we've gone through to get here. You, me, Carlos, James. Sometimes after a day like this, I just wonder. Do you ever get tired? Not enough to quit or anything, just... tired."

The smile didn't fade, was just simply nudged into the background by a pensive line. "I don't know. Sometimes, I guess."

"Why?" Logan lowered his eyes and watched Kendall's fingers absently making circles on the cushion beside his knee, feeling himself sinking into a sort of mesmeric trance as well.

"Always being at the center of attention, worrying about your image; how people will react to you, your actions."

"Because every action has repercussions."

"Exactly." Kendall said, his tone still soft. He didn't sound tired though, more bemused at the idea. "Like I'm a role-model. Like any of us are. It's so weird to think of us in that way."

Logan nodded as he leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder. "No, I'd say we're something else altogether," he murmured, lifting his head slightly to gaze at the blond. "All we ever hear in the news and tabloids are the tragedies. The falls. The disappointments. The crash and burn. But we never hear about the every day norm of what happens. The positive side of things.

I don't get it. People do it all the time. I mean, who am I? Really, what am I? You, me. We're the ones people pay attention to because we're on tv, in magazines. We get through the rough times just like anyone else, only it's publicized."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "We've eaten a lot of shit. It wasn't fun. Eating shit's not fun, regardless of whether you've got a solid gold Bentley in the driveway or a trip to rehab waiting on the back burner. Neither of us do, thank God. I think it's because we have each other. We can come back to this, our normalcy, our support system. It's because of this family, my mom and Katie, you and James and Carlos. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he agreed. Sitting up a bit, he arched his back, feeling it pop, and sighed. "We have each other, and at the end of the day, I think that's all that really matters to me."


End file.
